Me, Myself and Jack
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: A day in the life of this young college student's life. But she has an unseen guest tailing her through a small part of the evening on the campus.
1. Coffee!

The last remnants of fall were embodied in the browned maple and oak leaves as they clung to the skeletal fingers of the trees. The wind was cutting like freshly sharpened chef knives. It was winter in Oregon, and the air hinted snow, though that would never shut down the hustle and bustle of the University campus that Jack Frost was currently visiting. Unseen, he flew about; eyeing the stern faces of the professors and doctors, as well as the tired faces of the college students.

Jack had always found these young adults so strange. They still held to a childlike wonder and had a wild energy about them. Yet, they strapped down those at school in favor of appearing adult and mature. Still, when it snowed, some of the students weren't too far along the path of adulthood to give in to their desire to throw at least one snowball, that's what Jack liked to see. Glancing into the face of yet another weary student, he felt there was definite need for a snow day. It would require some serious work on his part. This particular campus did not close for only a couple inches. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a snow day; it was already 3pm now. Most students were already taking their leave from the campus.

Flying over a particular crowd that had just exited one of the bigger buildings, Jack descended. Taking in the features, they had to be art students. Judging by the more carefree expressions, as well as the metal and ink instilled in some of their faces, he was almost sure. A particularly loud laugh caught his ears, turning in midair, he watched as a small group of girls began to pull from the group. The one who laughed was gesturing wildly. "So after she said that Sir Gawain was the James Bond of the King Arthur tales, I can't read any of what he says without a Sean Connery accent."

Her companions busted up, some holding their stomachs as the girl adopted a terrible Scottish accent and spoke. "Ssirr, I'm the weakest, I know, and the dullest minded."

The student's lips quivered and she joined her friends in laughing. "Oh G-God, I c-can't!"

Jack liked her; she was indeed a sort of oddity, her laugh was intoxicating and sounded practically manic. Yet, it wasn't disturbing; it just made the situation all the more funny. The girl's dark hair was pulled to the middle of head and styled into a sort of fan. The winter spirit had heard that it was called a 'Mohawk.'

Landing in front of her, he took to studying her face more. Taking notice of a glint of a silver ring, this wrapped around the left of her nose. On most people, it would have looked wrong, but on the girl it looked like it belonged. The girl's eyes were rather strange, a mixture of grays, blues, greens, and a hint of yellow. She also had several small acne scars on her face.

The group had continued their conversation right through Jack. He hadn't heard much of what they were saying, until the others walked through him to join the Mohawk girl. Sighing, Jack took to the air again, watching them as they made their way down the sidewalk. "So we're you headed Sara?"

Sara, she did not look like a Sara. She looked more like…..A Charlotte, no, perhaps Sara did suit her. "The café, I have another class in about an hour. You guys wanna join me?"

All of them declined, either saying they had another class or needed to head home. After a couple minutes of goodbyes, Sara was the only one left. Turning, she kept her course, worn leather jacket closed against the wind, black muffs protecting her ears, and hands hidden in the confines of her pockets.

She walked in an almost silence, except for the tune that hummed past her lips. Smiling, Jack landed next to her and continued studying her. He noted the two rings in her right ears, as well as the three in her left. Reaching her destination, Sara withdrew her hands from her pockets to pull out a red wallet from her bag, revealing a series of rings that decorated her thin white fingers. This girl really liked her jewelry.

A new smile played on her lips, though it seemed to hold embarrassment, reaching out she opened the door to the café and stepped in. Jack managed to squeeze himself in before the door closed. Sara shivered slightly and made her way up to the register. He looked around the café, it was warm and welcoming, but not that packed. Made sense, he supposed, what with a Starbucks being just down the street. He'd never had coffee but he knew that adults were wild about Starbucks.

Sara was now eyeing the display case, which was filled with assorted pastries. He caught her eyes jumping to attention when a few of the men behind the counter smiled at her. She flushed and turned her attention to the menu this time, just waiting for the customer in front of her to place their order. Finally, it was her turn. Jack noticed that one of the guys had grabbed one particular pastry and put it on a plate in front of Sara. She flushed and then placed her drink order, though it seemed that the boy manning the machine already knew what she was getting. This caused another shy smile, once she paid for her stuff; she made for a two person table that sat at the door.

Unbuttoning her jack she flung it over the back of her chair. It looked like she took a knife or something to the collar of her shirt, it draped from her shoulder in a lazy manner, reveling a bit on ink on the right shoulder. Jack eyed the tattoo, taking in the detail on each mask, he'd seen these many times. It was sort of the calling card of a person involved in theater. Sara got up and went to retrieve her drink order, watching from the table Jack was able to catch the cashier taking the cup from her and moving it about the counter. Sara said nothing, and was left to smile and blush at the antics. Finally getting her coffee, she gave the man a careful once over and returned to her spot.

After pulling a book out from her bag, she tore into her pastry like a wild animal. Jack caught the glint of laughter in her eyes. She even growled playfully to herself. Tearing a hunk of chocolate and bread from the food, she put in on the plate and picked up her book. Sara had also snagged a pen and was writing in the material as she read it. A few times she would read out loud to herself, though it sounded like very poorly pronounced English.

Jack sat opposite her, chuckling when she screwed up her face and proceeded to pronounce a difficult word. The girl was a bit odd, dressed like that; you'd think she was tough and incapable of making jokes or even being embarrassed. Yet, she was still like a child, the thought made Jack wish she could see him.

Putting the book down, Sara sat back in her chair, tapping thoughtfully on her nose ring. Her eyes wandered around the cafe, looking away when she caught anyone's attention. Snatching her coffee, she sipped it only hold back a contained shriek of pain. Putting the cup down, she started hissing. "Hot, bloody fucking hot!"

With a smile, Jack leaned forward and touched the glass, if only just to take the edge off. Surprisingly, Sara went for the coffee again. Her eyes widened when she sipped it. Her eyes swept the place, landing on her the drink. Shrugging, she took another sip and went back to work. Muttering something that sounded like. "First Apollo, now something that controls the temperature of my drinks. Damn I'm awesome."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi all! Yes I know, I should be working on my two other fanfics involving Jack Frost, but I needed a break from thinking about those. So yes, the college student in this story is in fact me. I dress like the way I described, I wear my hair like that, I have tattoo (planning a second), and yes I dress like a Punk. Also, the cafe in the story is the one I frequent when I am on campus, and yes I go there so often that the guys know my order practically to the T. And yes, one of them tried to play the game of 'keep coffee from customer' with me. Pretty much everything that has happened in this story has happened in real life... Even the mentioning of Apollo. Where I live, we hardly see the sun, and there were many point where I would be sitting inside and bemoaning the rain and the fact that I would have to walk in it. Suddenly, for some reason the sun will come out. My friends and I like to joke that Apollo is trying to impress me. All this is pretty much true, all except Jack of course. So hope ya'll like this lil one-shot of me being silly, enjoy and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Creepy Man is Creepy

It had a couple days since Jack had met Sara, due to the duties of being a spirit of winter; Frost had been forced to abandon his observation of the girl for several days. At last, he had found the time to pay her a visit. With his return he brought with him a fresh sheet of powder, though it didn't last all day. By the time he found Sara on the campus, the snow had long since melted and all that was left were here and there patches and ice cold temperatures.

At long last, Jack found Sara dashing through the campus, dodging other students, barley granting them a retort when they cursed at her. Her jacket flying open as she ran, and her bag going askew on her back. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Flying along beside her, Jack laughed. "Late I see."

Like before, she was blind to his presence. She looked ready to collapse though, her face was red with running and her hair was starting to curl due to the morning mist. At last, Sara stopped running after reaching the steps of an old looking building. Clutching the stitch in her side, she gasped. She looked ready to pass out. Pulling up, she straightened her bag and brought her fly away jacket into order. "Christ I'm an idiot."

Chuckling, Jack crouched on the top stair, watching her as she pressed her hands to her cheeks in the hopes of bringing down the obvious heat and flush in her cheeks. Finally, she deemed herself fit to be among her peers. Ascending the stairs, she walked right through Frost, only to stop and sigh with relief and the sudden brush of cold that brought down the sweltering heat caused by a combination of running and leather jacket. Standing up, Frost followed her inside. "Glad to be of service."

Taking a seat next to the door, Sara unloaded her bag, groaning and rubbing at her shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Glancing past her, Jack caught sight of a smaller woman, the spot behind her ear decorated with a ladybug tattoo, hair red and falling gracefully down her shoulders. "I went to the wrong freaking classroom for discussion."

A look of pity and humor cross the woman's face "What classroom?"

Biting her lip, Sara flushed. "Film discussion…"

Her peer busted up "On the other side of campus?!"

Fixing her with a playful glare, Sara muttered. "Don't laugh at me Linn; I nearly killed people while running here!"

She glanced at the clock, still laughing. "And you're three minutes early."

Jack joined Linn in a laugh, still flushing; Sara proceeded to pull her books out. "Good to know I got my exercise then."

Frost stood back and took a turn about the room, half an ear devoted to listening to the…GTF; he wasn't sure what that meant. Sara sat quietly only talking when it came time to introduce herself to the class like the others had. "Hi, I'm Sara Dombrowski, sophomore and I like to read and write a lot…. I don't have specialty currently, still working on that one."

The class went for a good fifty minutes. Most of it was composed of the GTF answering questions about some project. At last, the class ended and Jack followed Sara out of the building. She looked relieved about something; he took a guess it had to do with that project. Before he could even blink, she was off again, head up, eyes focused. In no time she was entering another building, joining a heavy set woman with short black hair and arms inked with various flowered vines. "Hey Sara!"

Smiling, she joined the girl and both expressed their relief about the project. "It's not difficult just really bloody time consuming."

At her words, a man siting a few spot down jumped in. "Hey! You're one of those people that says something isn't difficult, that it's just time consuming!"

That pretty much brought the conversation between Sara and her friend to a halt. Single eyebrow raised, Sara muttered a very uninterested "Yeah."

That said, she ignored the man, until he made another attempt to grab her attention. "You have a Mohawk like me!"

He pointed excitedly at his head, which bore a rather pathetic streak of hair overly short hair. The guy was kinda pathetic looking all around. His hair was greasy and curly, he was overweight, and stank of stale tobacco. Again, Sara nodded. "Yeah, that's great."

Jack really didn't like this guy, and judging by the look of annoyance and discomfort, neither did Sara. The moron didn't seem to be picking up on the hints. Her friend was kind enough to lend a hand. He just caught the sigh of relief that escaped her lips as students poured out of the lecture hall. The two students practically ran into the lecture hall, Sara attempting to put as much distance as possible between her and the creepy guy.

The class ran for about an hour, and in that time, Jack grew bored and went outside. He made it snow for a bit, but only a few inches, nothing to keep people from going home. Looking up, he saw Sara descending the steps of the building, Jack also noticed that the man from before was in front of her, pretty much blocking her way to the bus.

Flying over to her side protectively, Jack glared at the man. He stopped Sara, much to her distaste. Though she wasn't one to be incredibly rude, she still shook his hand and let him talk to her. It only got worse from there. Curtis followed her off campus, using a very weird and stupid means of flirting. Jack stood by; he'd intervene if he had to. "You see Sara, I think you and I are very similar, we like to observe other people, and we are deep thinkers. I think we could connect on a higher level… What do you think?"

Jack gaped, was this guy serious. He admitted he was a bit childish and a bit rusty when it came to picking up women, but did the guy really say that? Sara had stopped walking, and rounded on Curtis. "I think that I don't like people observing me."

Curtis blinked, and Jack felt a bit of shame. Well, he was better than Curtis, at least he wasn't trying stupid pick-up lines on her. "But…"

She interrupted him before he could get in another word. "Plus, I have a boyfriend."

That was an outright lie, Jack knew for a fact that she was single. He'd actually spoken to the man of love himself about Sara. According to Cupid, she was a difficult customer, she had many crushes but nothing screamed 'meant to be' enough for to persuade him to shoot her with an arrow. Curtis kept trying. "Oh come on…

He moved forward, Jack had had enough, and the look of anger and fear in Sara's eyes and the fact that she had her hand in her purse, fingers clutched firmly around her pepper spray, that was enough to worry Frost. So, Jack stuck out his foot and tripped the guy before he could move another muscle. For a moment, Sara stood, black bottle of pepper spray ready for action. "Go!"

Shoving her weapon back in her purse, she turned and sped away, Jack close behind. Only when some distance had been put between her and Curtis, only then did she stop. Leaning against the cement pedestal at the entrance to the campus, Sara shuddered. Jack looked down at her. Taking a deep breath, she chuckled. "Well, I think I've met my nightmares for the next couple nights."

Planting his feet on the ground, Jack stood next to her, attempting to put his arm around her in a gesture of comfort. She shivered at the cold, but Frost still couldn't touch her. "Christ, why is it so bloody freezing?"

How he wished she could see him, just once, maybe even hear him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, this shit did happen today. I went to the wrong discussion classroom that was all the way across campus from the classroom I needed to be in. I also did have a run in with this over enthusiastic creeper, and yes I had the urge to introduce him to mace, and he was tripped up a bit by some uneven ground or something and I sort of sped walked for it. Hopefully he wont try to talk to me again because if he so much as touches me, I will get violent.**_

_**It snowed again, though I slept through it because today was my morning to sleep in before classes. Tomorrow is the last day of the first week of Winter term 2013 and I am sore, and exhausted.  
**_

_**For my readers of Curiouser and Curiouser, and Voices. I am sorry, I have had very little time to add stuff to the story. It's not that I have writer's block, I've just been busy and I'd like to make sure the chapters of those stories are the best they can be. So I will try and get something for at least one of them out this weekend. Also, I am typing to you from my brand new laptop, whom I have named Arion, after a mythological Roman horse, very aggressive, hardy, rude and fast... Yes my laptop is a guy, a big muscle bound guy XD  
**_


End file.
